Jubilation Lee (Earth-616)
' Real Name:' Jubilation Lee *'Current Alias:' Jubilee *'Aliases:' Jubes, Wondra *'Relatives:' **Hope Lee (paternal aunt) **Shogo Lee (adoptive son) **Xarus (vampire sire, deceased) *'Affiliation:' **X-Men **Patsy Walker Temp Agency (formerly) **Forgiven (formerly) **New Warriors (formerly) **X-Corps (formerly) **Generation X (formerly) *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Single *'Occupation:' **Adventurer **Teacher **Student (formerly) *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'5" *'Weight:' 115 lbs *'Eyes:' Brown *'Hair:' Black *'Origin:' Mutant (former Vampire) *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Beverly Hills, California Origin The daughter of two prosperous Chinese immigrants, Jubilation "Jubilee" Lee was born and raised in Beverly Hills, California, and lived a charmed life. She attended an exclusive Beverly Hills school and was believed to have the gymnastic potential to participate in the Olympic Games. However, all in one fateful weekend, her parents lost their money in the stock market and were then mistaken for their neighbors and killed by two hitmen while Jubilee was out with a friend of the family. Jubilee was then sent to an orphanage, but she ran away and hid in a Hollywood shopping mall, stealing food to survive. Jubilee first discovered her mutant power while running away from mall security. The stress of running away from the security guards caused Jubilee to emit a large light energy blast while in a back alley. This completely disoriented the men and allowed the frightened young girl to escape. Upon learning about her mutant ability, Jubilee realized she could earn money by using her powers to entertain customers and visitors in the mall. Frustrated with the young girl's rebellious nature and powerful light shows, the mall security hired mutant hunters known as the M-Squad to capture her. Jubilee held her own by blasting the M-Squad's energy tractor beams, but she was eventually caught. Luckily for Jubilee, she was rescued by the X-Men who happened to be shopping at the mall. Curious about these strange women, she followed them for a while and later jumped into a portal after them which led to their base in the Australian outback. Powers and Abilities Powers Energy Plasmoids: Jubilee possesses the mutant ability to generate what she calls her "fireworks" or "lumikinetic explosive light blasts": energy globules that vary in degrees of power and intensity. The globules obey her mental control, traveling where she directs them, arranging themselves in balls, streams, and other shapes, and exploding when she wished. These combinations can result in anything from a multitude of colorful sparkles capable of temporarily blinding a person to a fairly powerful detonation, capable of smashing tree trunks or metal objects. Jubilee can absorb the fireworks back into her own body without harm. According to Emma Frost, she has the potential to detonate matter at a sub-atomic level. Psionic Shields: Jubilee's mind possesses a natural defense against telepathic detection for attack. These psionic shields render her mind "slippery" and invisible to telepathic beings unless they know precisely what to mentally scan for. Former Powers Vampirism: '''Jubilee lost her mutant powers due to the effects of M-Day. After being attacked by a suicide bomber, Jubilee was infected with a vampiric virus. She was later bitten and sired by Xarus and, thus, became a vampire until her powers were restored years later. Her vampiric attributes included: *Superhuman Strength' *Superhuman Speed'' *''Superhuman Stamina'' *''Superhuman Agility'' *''Superhuman Reflexes'' *''Immortality'' *''Fangs and Claws'' *''Mist Mimicry'' *''Retrocognition:'' On at least one occasion, Jubilee viewed X-23's memories by drinking her blood. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' Before Wolverine lost his healing factor, Jubilee received a regular supply of his blood to ingest which granted her certain immunities. She was capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed tissue to an extent much greater than an ordinary human, and she could withstand a small amount of sunlight every day. Abilities Gymnast: Jubilee is a skilled gymnast and had qualified for the Olympic Games before her parents were murdered. Hand-to-Hand Combat: She is a good hand-to-hand combatant, having received training from Wolverine and later with Generation X. Leadership: She also seems to have the makings of a good leader. Weaknesses Dyscalculia: Jubilee suffers from an inability to complete mathematical problems. Given her status as an academic underachiever, this assessment can probably be assumed to have some degree of accuracy. Former Weaknesses Vampiric Weaknesses: As a vampire, Jubilee had a number of special vulnerabilities, including: *''Silver:'' Jubilee was highly allergic to silver and could be severely injured or killed with silver weaponry. *''Sunlight:'' Exposure to sunlight was lethal to Jubilee, as it is to most vampires. However, Beast had designed several forms of UV light filters that allowed Jubilee to operate in indirect sunlight. *''Death:'' It is presumed that, like other vampires, Jubilee could have been killed by having a wooden stake plunged into her heart, by being decapitated, or by being exposed to fire. *''Religious Symbols:'' It is also presumed that, like other vampires, Jubilee could also be negatively affected by religious items, such as a Bible, holy water, or a crucifix. Category:Individuals Category:Lee Family Category:X-Men Category:Patsy Walker Temp Agency Category:Forgiven Category:New Warriors Category:X-Corps Category:Generation X Category:Americans Category:Adventurers Category:Teachers Category:Students Category:Females Category:5'5" Category:115 lbs Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Mutants Category:Vampires Category:Earth-616 Category:Born in Beverly Hills, California Category:Energy Constructs Category:Psychic Shields Category:Vampirism Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Immortality Category:Fangs Category:Claws Category:Mist Mimicry Category:Retrocognition Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Gymnastics Category:Martial Arts Category:Leadership Category:Dyscalculia Category:Silver Vulnerability Category:Photosensitivity Category:Pyrosensitivity Category:Blood Dependency Category:Xavier Institute